Addiction
by The Disillusioned
Summary: No matter how hard he tried he couldn't force a smile onto his face. He couldn't force himself to look beautiful like he always did. Her words struck him at his one weak point, his heart. YumixOC


So I've always loved Yumichika and his egotistical ways. I don't exactly know why but I do and that's all that really matters in the end. There aren't many stories about him out there which is extremely depressing so I thought I'd write him one. If you see the trend you'll know I'll probably be writing an Ikkaku one next. What can I say? I love the Division Eleven boys! I don't own Bleach that is all Tite Kubo. I'm just a fan writing my own little story.

Reviews please.

* * *

_**You love me `cause I'm fragile,**_

_**When I thought that I was strong.**_

_**But you touch me for a little while,**_

_**And all my fragile strength is gone. **_

_**- "Gravity" Sara Bareilles**_

* * *

The sound of clashing metal rang through the air, Ikkaku was training again. The newer members of Squad Eleven looked petrified of him, but that was typical. Maya sat next to Yumichika who seemed to be gone in his own world. Sometimes it really bothered her how vain he was, like nothing would ever be good enough for him. It was enough to make her sick, but that wasn't the worst part of his vanity. She loved it she treasured everything about him. She had since the first instant she met him in the academy. That day seemed probably seemed like a distant memory to the two fight-happy members of squad eleven. But to her it seemed like just yesterday.

_A young girl stood, her bright blue eyes overflowing with terror. Her entire body shook at the large man who towered above her. He was like nothing she'd ever seen, or ever wanted to. He probably wasn't actually much older than her, but she was elfin to say the least. Maya's head snapped up when the man began chuckling at her quivering form. Was she that childlike?_

" _They actually let a little brat like you into the academy?" He snorted another laugh before placing a hefty hand on the back of her head. With probably more strength than she'd ever have, he plummeted her face immediately into the dirt. The laughing continued for a few moments before it abruptly stopped. A few grunts were all she heard before she felt fingers pulling leaves and other such things from her hair._

"_If we get that dirt out of your hair, and off your face, I bet you'd be somewhat pretty."_

_Even if it was rude in a way, Maya couldn't help the blush that graced her pale cheeks. With a light chuckle the longhaired man helped her to her feet. "I'm Yumichika."_

"Maya, is something wrong?" Her head popped up, the voice easily recognized as the man next to her. His eyes were studying her face intently; it took all her strength to keep from blushing. After about the third time she'd blushed in front of him he told her how unbecoming it was for her. Not everyone, just her. Maya could feel herself slowly getting lost in his violet eyes, so in one fluid movement she jumped to her feet. "I'm just worried about my Captain. I probably she be going, bye." With one last wave she darted away from the two, leaving a very speechless Yumichika. He'd hated how she'd been acting around him lately. The fact that he was even allowing himself to portray such an ugly emotion showed how serious he was about her. Sure Maya wasn't the most graceful girl, or the strongest, hell she wasn't even the smartest. But there was something about her, some hidden charm that always brought him back to her. With slightly furrowed brows he stood to his feet. "I'll be back Ikkaku."

A sigh of relief slipped from her quivering lips. Her feelings lately had been overwhelming her. She was fine when they simply stared at each other, but the moment conversation was needed she became a mess. Running a hand through her russet colored hair, she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She could still feel her heart pounding against her ribs, it was starting to hurt. Closing her eyes she could feel herself slowly relaxing from the sheer distance she'd put between them.

"Maya!" Stifling a scream, her hand instantly jumped up to grab her heart. Had he followed her the whole way?

"You know you're not a awfully good liar. Besides it's unsightly to lie, so why don't you tell me what's actually bothering you?" The somber tone in his voice made the moment even more uncomfortable. He never acted so concerned, towards anything but his appearance.

"Well it's not like either of us every actually considered me eye-catching in the first place. So what's the big deal?" On anyone else she would have noticed it. On anyone except Yumichika she would have seen the anger practically rolling off of him. But like it was said, lying and being angry were ugly and he was as far from ugly as Maya was from being graceful. Yumichika stared at her; he could feel his face pulling downwards into a frown. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't force a smile onto his face. He couldn't force himself to look beautiful like he always did. Her words struck him at his one weak point, his heart. His hands were clenched tightly into fists as he took a cautious step towards her. Maya's eyes widened with the same fear they had on the day they met.

In one elegant stride he had her wrapped securely in his arms, his nose gently brushing the tip of hers he took one deep breath. In the breath he felt everything, his anger, her fear, his happiness, and her hesitance. Smiling a soft smile he closed his eyes, before closing the distance between them. Maya felt her heart leap from her chest as she almost staggered back a bit. If it weren't for his strong grip she was certain she'd be sitting on the ground. Reaching up her hands fisted in his shirt, taking the narcissistic man by surprise. He smirked into the long awaited kiss before pulling away. For once he had to admit her flushed cheeks were quite endearing.

Yumichika kept one arm wrapped tightly around her waist before leading her back towards Division Eleven Barracks. "You never did tell me what was bothering you." He said in a hushed voice before looking at the lovely girl in his arms.

Shaking her head, she let her hair hide her face before muttering, "Just coming to terms with an addiction."


End file.
